In recent years, many liquid crystal display devices capable of performing 3D display (stereoscopic vision) such as 3D television devices have been on the market. In a liquid crystal display device adopting a frame-sequential method which is one of the methods for achieving 3D display, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately displayed on a liquid crystal panel every predetermined period of time (e.g., every 1/120 second), and the lenses of active shutter glasses alternately open and close one at a time in synchronization with the display. In this manner, an image with parallax between left and right eyes is visually recognized, and accordingly, a viewer perceives the image as a stereo image.
As for liquid crystal display devices capable of performing 3D display, a reduction in crosstalk is a conventional issue. Crosstalk is a phenomenon where a left-eye image is also captured by a viewer's right eye and a right-eye image is also captured by a viewer's left eye, and accordingly, an image where the left-eye image and the right-eye image overlap each other is visually recognized. To prevent such crosstalk or to improve the performance of moving image display, a black image display period is inserted between a left-eye image display period and a right-eye image display period. For example, in the case where image display periods are switched every frame period such as “a left-eye image display period, a black image display period, a right-eye image display period, and a black image display period”, when the polarity of a liquid crystal application voltage is reversed every frame period such as “positive, negative, positive, and negative” (such a drive method is referred to as “one-frame-reversal driving”), the polarity of the liquid crystal application voltage for the left-eye image display periods and the right-eye image display periods is always positive, and the polarity of the liquid crystal application voltage for the black image display periods is always negative. As a result, a bias occurs in the polarity of the liquid crystal application voltage, causing screen burn-in. Hence, when black image display periods are inserted, by reversing the polarity of the liquid crystal application voltage every two frame periods such as “positive, positive, negative, and negative” (or every four frame periods, etc.) (such a drive method is referred to as “multi-frame-reversal driving”), screen burn-in is prevented.
Note that in connection with this invention, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-170078 discloses an invention of a liquid crystal display device capable of increasing charge time. In the liquid crystal display device, data lines are split into a plurality of lines to split write time, enabling to ensure a relatively high charge rate with a relatively short charge time.